wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstone
A Soulstone is a conjured item that a Warlock can create beginning at level 18 that temporarily grants one player the power of self-resurrection. Creating a Soulstone The Create Soulstone spell requires 3 seconds of casting time, an amount of mana that depends on the rank of the spell, and a Soul Shard. The Soulstone created is soulbound to the Warlock, who can never have more than one Soulstone at once. Using a Soulstone Having a Soulstone in the inventory provides no benefit, and it cannot be equipped. The benefit occurs when the Warlock selects an ally (or himself/herself) and uses the Soulstone (usually by right-clicking on it). This requires approximately 2 seconds and ends with a sound and graphical effect that surrounds the Warlock no matter who is getting the benefit. Being Soulstoned and Soulstone Strategies If you are the target of this, congratulations! You've been soulstoned. This means that for the next 30 minutes, if you die, you will be presented with an extra option: besides the usual "Release Spirit" choice, you have a new option, "Use Soulstone," meaning that you will immediately return to life right where you died. If you're soulstoned, die and choose "Release Spirit," you have just wasted your Soulstone, but there may be legitimate reasons to do this -- for example, you may have died in the middle of a group of mobs who are still there and will immediately kill you again when you resurrect. Try to avoid this situation. Soulstoned characters should take extra care where they die. Soulstone resurrection takes place at the exact spot where your corpse is - if that's right next to some mob, you'll immediately draw aggro and die again. So if you are soulstoned, and the wipe is coming, try to pick a safe place away from the mob's home so you can resurrect safely. Do not succumb to the delusion that you can singlehandedly turn the tide of the battle by resurrecting with partial health and mana and no buffs in mid-combat. The party is counting on you to wait until the mobs go away and only then to use the Soulstone to resurrect yourself and begin resurrecting the others. If you have the ability to resurrect other players, check to see whether they're soulstoned before you do so. The "Soulstoned" icon should still appear if you select their corpse (assuming they haven't yet released). This means they're looking at the "Release Spirit/Use Soulstone" box, perhaps thinking about what to do. They probably haven't read this page. If you go ahead and resurrect them, you will waste your time and mana, and the Warlock's Soulstone. There's no reason why they shouldn't self-resurrect if there's an ally alive who feels that the situation is safe enough to go around resurrecting people. The Soulstone creation process has a 30-minute use cooldown that begins when the Warlock actually uses the Soulstone on someone. If the target dies after 1 minute, it will be 29 more minutes until the same Warlock can use another Soulstone. If the target dies after 29 minutes, though, the Warlock can use another one in 1 minute. Because the cooldown is the same length as the effect's duration, it is possible for the Warlock to provide near-continuous coverage for one person (possibly the Warlock). The best use of the Soulstone in a group situation is for the Warlock to pick a resurrector (usually a Priest or Paladin, sometimes a Druid or Shaman) and keep that person soulstoned as a form of "wipe insurance" -- it is that person's job to either stay out of combat entirely, or at least to be sure to die far from the mobs' spawn points, so that if the entire party is wiped out, they can wait until no mobs are around, self-resurrect with the Soulstone, and commence wipe recovery, starting with those who are also capable of resurrection or healing. If you're the party's "wipe insurance" and are killed during combat, do not resurrect yourself until after the fight is over, no matter how sure you are of your ability to single-handedly turn the tide of the battle. The rest of the party is counting on you to stay down and resurrect only when it's safe. Though the "never rez until the wipe is complete rule is generally a good one", there are often occasions when using the soulstone as a combat rez is an acceptable tactic. One example might be if you are the healer and you die late int he fight and the boss is almost dead. Using the soulstone as a combat rez and using a mana potion to get your mana back up can easily mean that you are soon looting instead of saying hi to the spirit healer again. If you have a paladin in your party then soulstone him, since he lasts longer, can resurrect (obviously) and if by some chance he gets aggro, he might actually be able to kill whatever mob it is and move on. Soulstones and Shamans You might want to soulstone a Shaman if: * the Shaman isn't level 30 yet (doesn't have Reincarnation) * the Shaman is out of Ankhs (the reagent for Reincarnation) * the Shaman has used Reincarnation recently (it has a 1-hour cooldown, reducible to 40 minutes with talent points) Normally, it is better to soulstone a Priest than a Shaman if there's a Priest in your party, though. If you're a Shaman with Reincarnation and Ankhs, are soulstoned for some reason, and die, you'll get three options: release as normal, use Reincarnation, and use the Soulstone. If you select anything other than "Use Soulstone," the Soulstone will be wasted; if you choose Reincarnation you'll use up an Ankh and waste the Soulstone. Spell Information The Create Soulstone spell is of the Shadow school and the Demonology ability category, and has 5 ranks. See Create Soulstone for more information. The act of using a soulstone of any rank begins an action of the type "spell" titled "Soulstone Resurrection" (english client). This spell occurs when the soul is stored, not when the player is resurrected. This may be identified with addons by using spell events. ---- Category:Warlock Abilities Category:Conjured Items Category:Consumables